


Ravens, Reunions, and Rosh Hashannah

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [179]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Good AU, Jewish Character, Old Friends, ask-joeydrewstudios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: An old friend of Susie’s starts work at the studio.





	Ravens, Reunions, and Rosh Hashannah

One morning in late September, Susie entered the recording hall to find Joey talking with Sammy. Much to her surprise, she noticed that the recording booth appeared to be already occupied.

 

“You were right. She is a good fit for Rachel.”

 

“And I’m sure she’ll like working here much more than her previous job,” Joey agreed. “From what I hear, her last boss sided with someone who had been making her life difficult, purely because...”

 

“Um, excuse me, but what’s going on?”

 

“Oh, Susie!” Joey gave her a warm smile. “You know how popular Rachel Raven’s become, don’t you?”

 

Indeed Susie did. While not a major character in the same vein as Bendy, Boris, or Alice, Rachel had proven popular enough to become a regular in the cartoon. Not wanting Susie to spread herself too thin—in addition to Alice, Susie still did a few background character voices—Joey had started looking for a new voice actress for Rachel.

 

“Fortunately, we finally found someone to voice her full time, so you can focus more on Alice.”

 

Nodding, Susie turned as the door to the recording booth opened, only for her expression to change to a look of surprise.

 

“Allison?”

 

“Susie?”

 

“I take it you know each other?” Sammy asked.

 

“We were friends back in our school days,” Susie explained. A frown crossed her face. “I thought you were working at another studio.”

 

“One of the other voice actresses kept harassing me, and my old boss always took her side,” Allison replied in a mildly angry tone.

 

“Well, you won’t have to worry about that here,” Susie reassured her. “Joey can be kind of...strange at times, but he’s a good man.”

 

“Oh, I certainly hope so,” Allison said. “By the way, I heard that you and Mr. Lawrence are a couple.”

 

Laughing, Susie led her to the break room. “We’ve been together for a while. Have you found anyone?”

 

“No, but Mom keeps pestering me to find someone. She thinks I was a meshuggeneh for saying no when Nathan asked me out. It’s not that big a deal if I don’t marry a Jewish guy.”

 

They entered the break room, got their lunches out of the fridge, and sat down. Allison took out a small aluminum foil-wrapped bowl, which turned out to hold honey-dipped apple slices.

 

“Oh, is today Rosh Hashannah?”

 

Allison nodded. “Sorry I didn’t bring any for you. I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Susie gave her friend a smile. “A new year, and a new start for you.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more.”


End file.
